


don't you want me?

by catsarelife24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i love johnil, johnil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsarelife24/pseuds/catsarelife24
Summary: johnny gets home from class and taeil is jorny





	don't you want me?

**Author's Note:**

> literally 1,000 words of just porn. not edited. enjoy the johnil.

“I want you to fuck me,” the 5'7" man said with a determined look on his face.

What was Johnny supposed to say to that? How was he supposed to react to his insanely hot roommate confessing to wanting Johnny, of all people, to fuck him? 

He had just gotten home, his night class running well past eight. He was tired and had planned on face planting straight into bed and going comatose for at least ten hours. But then he was met with Taeil standing in the kitchen, wearing his deliciously tight black shorts.

Johnny realized he should probably say something, but instead his face flushed a deep red. “Hyung, I— “

“Don’t you want me?” Taeil asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve seen you looking at me, looking at my ass.”

He didn’t allow Johnny to respond, quickly closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together. 

They stood there for a while, Johnny pressed against the kitchen counter while Taeil licked into his mouth, leaving him a panting mess. They found themselves stumbling into Taeil’s bedroom and Johnny being pushed down onto the bed.

  
  


————————————————————————————————————————————

  
  


“Hyung, I need you so bad, please. Please just—“ The younger whined with frustration. His body tensed when Taeil continued to drag his fingers lightly down his stomach and all the way down his thighs, never quite reaching where Johnny needed him most.

Taeil laughed softly, his breath warm against Johnny’s thigh. “You’re impatient. You want it now?” He asked.

Johnny wet his lips and groaned. “I want it, please. I want  _ you. _ ”

Taeil loved this, loved seeing the taller man so wrecked without hardly even being touch. He gave a thought to tying him up and torturing him all night, but he thought he’d be nice their first time. And he couldn’t deny that Johnny’s cute moans were turning him on, his hard-on obvious through his thin boxers.

“Sit up,” He said and Johnny scrambled to sit up on the edge of the bed, Taeil now below him, knees on the floor. He grabbed at Johnny’s boxers, the younger understanding quickly and helping him. Taeil didn’t waste anytime, unlike earlier. He immediately brought his lips to Johnny’s thick cock and was met with a stifled moan above him. He smiled and sucked on the head, teasing him.

“Please— “ He groaned and in response, Taeil took in his entire length. “Oh,  _ fuck.” _

Taeil continued to suck harder, mouth hollowing, allowing himself to take Johnny down his throat, knowing his voice would be wrecked if he continued. He let drool drip down his lips and onto Johnny’s length. He looked up at the younger, eyes wet and glassy, drool still dripping. From what he could tell by the reaction above, he looked absolutely obscene. Johnny’s eyes widened and Taeil swallowed him back down, keeping eye contact until Johnny closed his eyes. He continued sucking him and letting him hit the back of his throat, harsh and fast. When he heard a sharp inhale from the man above him, he stopped suddenly. 

“Can’t let you come yet,” Taeil said, his voice deep and more ragged than before. Johnny’s chest heaved; he looked disappointed. “I want you to touch me first,” the older man said. Johnny immediately perked up. 

Taeil stood up, stretching his legs. He slipped off his boxers and stood in front of Johnny. He wrapped his arms around Johnny and leaned into him, chests flushed against each other. “Touch me,” Taeil crashed his lips with Johnny’s, the younger kissing back quickly while taking Taeil’s cock in his hand. Taeil groaned into the kiss and couldn’t find it in himself to make Johnny stop. He gripped the small of Taeil’s back, bringing him even closer, allowing himself to lay down on the bed and bringing Taeil with him. Taeil giggled into their kisses and let Johnny’s hands roam his body. Johnny’s hands found their way to Taeil’s ass, a perfect peach. He gripped the soft flesh and gave it a soft smack.

“Fuck,” He said quietly. As Taeil took his time on the younger’s neck, sucking harshly and surely leaving bruises, Johnny let his fingers slip between Taeil’s cheeks. He was surprised to find something there, a plug. He could feel Taeil smile against his neck. He pulled the plug out of his ass and threw it carelessly on the floor. Two fingers pushed against Taeil’s hole without resistance. He pumped his fingers in, just getting into a rhythm when Taeil stopped him. 

“You can take your time,  _ next  _ time,” Taeil panted, “I’m already ready and I need you in me right now.” And how could Johnny argue with that?

Taeil pressed Johnny flat against the bed and settled his legs on both sides of him. “Table, second drawer,” He said. Johnny nodded quickly and reached into the drawer for a bottle of lube. 

Taeil spread the lube on his fingers and quickly sunk two into his hole, inhaling sharply from the cold substance. He used the rest of the lube on Johnny’s cock, stroking him a few times before positioning it against his hole. He sunk down quickly, Johnny completely filling him. Taeil threw his head back.

Johnny thrusted slowly into the tight heat. “Oh fuck, oh god,” He cursed. His hands flew up to Taeil’s hips where he gripped his soft skin, “Taeil,  _ Taeil, fuck,”  _ He could only forms words, no coherent sentences were escaping his mouth, too overcome with pleasure to care. 

They formed a rhythm, Taeil bouncing to meet Johnny’s upward thrusts. Every time his prostate was hit, he groaned, louder and louder. 

“Harder, Johnny. Fuck me harder,” Taeil ordered. He complied, holding Taeil’s hips down as he thrusted harshly. “ _ Fuck,  _ like that,” Taeil moaned loudly, letting Johnny use him. He knew what he wanted and finally Johnny was giving it to him. 

Taeil’s orgasm snuck up on him, pleasure hitting him suddenly, leaving him seeing white. He stroked his own length, come hitting Johnny’s stomach. He leaned down against Johnny, spent, as he continued to thrust in him.

It wasn’t long until Johnny was whining and coming deep into Taeil’s ass, Taeil purposely tightening around him. “ _ Taeil,”  _ He whimpered and continued to thrust until completely empty. He pulled his cock out and Taeil could feel come dribbling out of his spent hole. 

Taeil laid on top of Johnny for a while, both sweaty, their chests heaving, trying to catch their breath. The younger stroked Taeil’s back and pressed gentle kisses on his shoulder. 

“Taeil Hyung,” He said, a serious tone in his voice. Taeil’s soft eyes met his. “I think I love you.”

Taeil squinted and then smiled softly. “You’re just realizing this?” 

“Just confessing,” Johnny answered. Taeil laughed and pressed his face against Johnny’s chest. 

“It’s about time,” He said, his voice muffled.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways johnil stays superior
> 
> let's be mutuals on twitter @L0VEHYUCK


End file.
